monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster of the Month
Vote for the Character of the Month here! Previous characters 2018 March: Canine Nyx Get your autograph books ready, ghouls and mansters, because this ghoulebrity is taking her turn in the spotlight for the month of March! A first-round winner of TV and wiki competitions alike, Canine is one hell(hound) of a character, always ready to dazzle with her glamour, glitter, fashion, and fame! April:Amy Pousa What do you get when you mix a donkey leg, a brass leg, a fiery spirit and a bit of Greek magic? Why, you get this month’s winner Amy Pousa, daughter of the Empousa! A sassy yet mildly clumsy ghoul with a passion, she’s (burned) earned her way to Character of the Month for April. Be confident, Amy, you’ve made Grandma Hecate and the rest of us very proud! May:Mila Malevich Coming right off of a ship of the month win in April, Mila Malevich is our Character of the Month for May! Since the moment she landed on the wiki, we’ve all hopped on her spaceship as we became her #1 fans. Just like Mila is super excitable, we’re super excited to have this ghostly star-cruising ghoul on our front page! June:Kimmy Deva Hello out there to all you lovely wikians. You are now tuned in to On the Air with Kimmy Deva, because June is definitely the month to celebrate this demigoddess of love! Always ready with good advice to give to her lovestruck radio listeners and friends, Kimmy is exactly the kind of ghoul everyone wants to have as a beast friend forever, and has certainly captured the hearts of all of us on the wiki! July:Bionn Halthcharon This July, we’d like to congratulate Bionn Halthcharon, a wonderfully computer-y guy who’s more than just nuts and bolts. A glitchy emotion module built in this bot makes him seem grumpy and distant but this bionic boy is actually pretty sweet once you get to know him. 2015 January: Amy Velvela Amy is a very misunderstood person, she can be the kindest person in the world or the angriest, which makes others confused, she has 3 siblings who she hates but she loves her brother, she chooses to stay away from them. She is a very sporty person and always competes in the family races, her friends Dana Baudet and Kestral Malefica are helping her feel accepted and fit in. She tends to judge people a lot even though she hates when people judge her. 2014 December: Morgan "Morgie" Selkie Morgan Selkie is a strange child, she appears to be very awkward but loud, and seems to be very quirky, making witty references to many obscure fandoms and interests. She is usually seen writing or talking with her 'dream team' (what she has named her group of friends). She seems to want to organize and name everything she is a part of, which is very annoying to most people who are stuck with her. October: Akila Sphinx Akila Sphinx is the shy book loving daughter of a Egyptian sphinx, with overprotective parents, this girl cant wait to get to the nearest book or to let her wings fly her somewhere else. She is a loving girl with a heart for books, she loves her friends and will be willing to help them whenever needed! September: Breanna Beetlejuice Breanna is a smart, fun but mad girl with a lot of charisma and a crazy laugh. She's very friendly to people, but she tends to be quite...well, crazy around people. This isn't the best for them, but Breanna is always happy. She's very caring and defends her friends when they are bullied, and she loves Culinary Arts too. She joins the Fearrios, but her main priorities are learning, friends and being the best she can be. August: Sachiko Ga Sachiko is very kind towards other monsters, even if some are not really that kind to her back. She is still not all happiness like her name means. She has a bit of a temper if someone ever does anything to harm the earth. She can also cause mass destruction when you get her angry enough. She cares about all living things; from the smallest organizm to the megoladon. She does all she can to help in activities, just as long as its something her mother would approve of. She is also protective of certain people around her, mostly nature. She puts her friends before herself a lot of times, like her mother. July: Kitsune Kyuubi Kitsune is a very outgoing ghoul. She loves to connect with everyone in the school. Even if some monsters do think she's a over-decorated-video-gaming ninja, she couldn't care less. She is addicted to video games and has over 30 video games. She has an xbox, PS3, PS4, PSP, computer, DSi and a Gameboy. Other than video games, she loves Decora. She dresses in overly-decorates cute outfits that represent her personality. May: Ryssa Doll Ryssa is bubbly and cheerful. She can be sensitive at times but her mood and emotions can change surprisingly quickly and suddenly sometimes. She doesn't like to give up and she likes to look on the positive side of everything. She always tries to turn people's frowns upside down and she is very social and friendly. She can be funny but clumsy at times but that's what her friends like throughout her personality and lifestyle. April: Princess Alsie First of all, Alsie is a happy ghoul. Due to being shy, she didn't make any friends at first. But Sadie Fox told her she was shy too and they became friends. In the story, Alsie makes friends with Metalena McMetal. Phoebe Wisher became her partner in Mad Science. After a few more classes, she and Phoebe were inseparable. Dandora became her friend slightly after Phoebe. Dandora told Alsie about her awesome father Dante, after that you couldn't drag them away from each other! Other facts about Alsie is that she hates bugs and she doesn't want to be queen. March: Melissa Gorgon Melissa Gorgon is the twin sister of Deuce Gorgon, and the tallest of the other the ghouls.Melissa is friendly and outgoing. She loves sports, although she conceals her love for cooking for fear of ridicule. She can also be very arrogant and aggressive.She's a really good fearleader and cook. She's ambidextrous, her nails are always with black nail polish, she has an 360 glasses collection, she has a tattoo of the medicine symbol on her stomach. She loves to draw and sing even though her singing abilities aren't that great... February: Krystal Killings Krystal can be a pretty crazy ghoul at times. Some people might even label her as unstable, but she doesn't show her insane side at school unless it's triggered. Mostly, she likes playing deadly pranks on other students, and there's always the occasional normie. Her hobbies include listening to screamo music, dancing, and playing the drums. She's the drummer in Carolyn Sixx's trio band The Devil's Choir. 2013 October: Minnie Irons Minnie is fiercely loyal to whoever claims to be her master and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans, but at the same time she’s very friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, Minnie is more than capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving (although that rarely ends well). Like all Minions she loves bananas and apples (or "papples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. Minnie finds anything having to do with butts extremely funny. There are really few things this childish Ghoul does not find funny. She loves trying new things. September: Willow Wisp Willow is quiet around large groups of unfamiliar people, but she's funny and quirky around her friends and family. She definitely isn't shy when it comes to her passion for photography and is unafraid to approach a subject. She tends to get along with most people, but in true will-o-the-wisp fashion, if you treat her badly then she is most unforgiving. August: Sally Boo-Shriek Sally is an Ikiryo, meaning she can leave her body as a ghost. She is kind, and tries to see the glass as half full. It is easy for her to get upset as she is very sensitive. She's especially friends with Deuce and Toralei, but is on relatively good terms with everyone. With her pet hamster James, she's ready for a spooktacular year at Monster High! July: Reese "PB" Wonka Reese is the daughter of the Candyman and is a sister to Lori 'Nerds' Wonka. She sees herself as the normal one of the crazy Wonka family. Did you know she used to be a ghoul scout? She makes her old outfits new again, and she's even in the Fashion club. Oh, and don't let her near cupcakes! She goes crazy for them... 2012 April: Hedward Horseman Hedward Horseman is the son of the Headless Horseman. Hedward is a gentlemonster at its finest. He strives to help people and doesn’t want people to feel hurt or discriminated. He has much respect toward women will always be there to pull out their chairs, open doors for them, or simply greet them with a smile and a compliment. March: Ripper Grimm Ripper is a very passionate girl who throws herself into her project 100% she gets the job done, no excuses and while she works hard, she plays hard! Dancing, roller skating or just hanging out at the Maul with her ghoul friends are all it takes to make this Reaper happy! February: Jade Phantasm Jade Phantasm is the daughter of the Banshee. She is usually pretty lazy... and often sarcastic but very friendly and loyal to her friends. Also she's not the ghoul who should carry glass or porcelain things - she is so clumsy! January: Vanessa Helsing Vanessa is the daughter of the infamous vampire hunter Abraham van Helsing. She has inherited her father's unnatural immortality, and has been trained as a hunter from her birth by him. She was invited to attend Monster High by the Headmistress in hopes of burying the old hunter ways. 2011 May: Sanne Sabertooth Sanne Sabertooth is the child of the sabertooth cat. She lives in a cave and helps her family tend their nearby orchard. Category:Monster High Fandom Wiki